


Bittersweet Goodbyes

by crowbusiness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Good Ginny Weasley, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, definitely bitter, she'll take care of my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbusiness/pseuds/crowbusiness
Summary: “Hey I’m home! And look I’m really sorry about last night but I got Thai takeout cause I know it's your favorite and…” His voice tapered off as they finally got to Harry and saw his face. “Hey whats up are you-”“I’m done,” Harry said, cutting him off.“What?” He said it with a confused chuckle as if this was something funny and not something that was a long time coming.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Bittersweet Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> ah scary first post  
> also I hope that the pronouns aren't too confusing,, its a little wack

Harry couldn't take this anymore. This game of pretend had gone on for much too long. He hoped if he just held out long enough that they would be able to fix it. He ignored the sting in his eyes and plastered a smile on his face. Ignored the nights spent crying into his pillow. Neglected the gaping hole living in his chest that got bigger and bigger with each word exchanged. Desperately trying to hold on to the memories of when their apartment felt warm and full of life instead of cold and dead. He just needed a break from the deadness. He couldn’t keep letting this happen. 

Last night had been the last straw. He had promised to be home for dinner to apologize for being so distant. Harry had been so excited, thinking that this was the step that needed to be taken to patch up their failing relationship. It was such a good sign that he was reaching out first instead. Harry was always the one seeking time with the other. Happily humming along to a song as he prepared his favorite meal. He set the table, lit some candles and waited. He had sent ten texts and three missed calls within the first hour hoping maybe, just maybe they were only late. The candles had long since died by the time Harry decided he had enough. He ate what he was able to force down. He got rid of the rest thinking if he wanted to eat he would need to figure it out on his own. He left the kitchen and walked numbly to the room they supposedly shared. Got ready for bed with a full stomach but an empty heart. Sunk into the mattress staring blankly at the ceiling he wondered how they let it get to this point. Harry turned onto his side and curled up facing away from the door and from the empty side of the bed. He did not pick his head up when he finally heard him get home. Kept completely still and let his breathing even out as he asked if he was still awake. In the morning he woke up alone, just as he had for months. 

He didn’t see them all day and as each hour passed the pit in his stomach grew. It had just been too much and too long. He missed warm hugs and dinners filled with laughter. All that was left was fleeting goodbyes and cold leftovers. His resolve hardened as he heard the creak of the front door. Crow went rigid as he heard a voice carry down the hall.

“Hey I’m home! And look I’m really sorry about last night but I got Thai takeout cause I know it's your favorite and…” His voice tapered off as they finally got to Harry and saw his face. “Hey whats up are you-”

“I’m done,” Harry said, cutting him off. 

“What?” He said it with a confused chuckle as if this was something funny and not something that was a long time coming.

“I said I’m done alright?” Harry swallowed down the tears he knew were coming. “I’m tired and I know you are too.”

“No, no come on let's talk about this-” He was cut off once again by Harry whose voice had started to rise.

“There is nothing to talk about. You are never around anymore! You’re always gone doing who knows what and I’m stuck here every night hoping you haven’t forgotten about me again,” Harry was practically yelling now, “I’m exhausted. I’m tired of waking up to a cold bed every morning, I’m tired of making dinner that's only ever eaten by me and I am tired of being second place!”

“You can’t ask me to choose between you and literally everything else!” He yelled back.

“I was never asking for you to choose between anything! All I wanted was for you to spend just a fraction of your time with me!” Thick tears finally ran down his cheeks and his voice broke as he shouted.  
The world was quiet for a moment. The silence was only broken by Harrys heavy breathing. No one spoke for several minutes. With a deep sigh Harry wiped his eyes and finally spoke again.

“You hurt me and I’m angry most of all because I still love you. I love how you wear a stupid amount of rings, and how your hands are always warm when I hold them. I love how you talk about things you’re interested in with so much passion. I love the way you walk and talk and the way you play the piano. I love all of these things about you and I hate how you’ve poisoned each of them with your absence.”

“So that’s it? You’re just gonna leave? Where are you even gonna go? You think Ginny will take you back?”  


Harry gave him one last look and picked up the food that had been carelessly dropped on the counter. Looking down he remembered what he had said earlier.

“And Thai isn’t my favorite, it's Chinese.”  


And with that he was gone down the hall, onto the street, two last words carried by the wind.

Goodbye Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> hope i made you cry :)


End file.
